Problem: William did 7 fewer squats than Ishaan in the morning. Ishaan did 32 squats. How many squats did William do?
Explanation: Ishaan did 32 squats, and William did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $32 - 7$ squats. He did $32 - 7 = 25$ squats.